


heat waves

by peachybuckys



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, blink and you miss it breeding kink, very self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27837058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachybuckys/pseuds/peachybuckys
Summary: Bucky is fucked.Why?His lovely asshole of a husband is to blame, really.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 202





	heat waves

**Author's Note:**

> i have not written a thing in four months so if this is rougher than i think it is i do apologize, burn out is quite the bitch. 
> 
> so here is a non-beta'd self indulgent pwp :)
> 
> title from the song heatwaves by glass animals!

Bucky is fucked. 

So,  _ so _ fucked.

Currently, he’s hunched over their very nice kitchen island, the lunch he was preparing completely abandoned, shaking and trying to get his breathing back under control. 

Why?

His lovely asshole of a husband is to blame, really.

That morning, Bucky was woken up by an extremely excited Steve kissing up and down his body. It only escalated from there, Steve going from his lips and trailing all the way to his cock, and suddenly Bucky’s being flipped over and fucked wide awake.

When they were finished and Bucky was full of two loads — “Jesus  _ Christ _ , Steve.” Bucky was exasperated, truly. “Can’t help that you’re so damn pretty in the morning, Buck.” — Steve grabbed a gift from seemingly out of nowhere (which was probably his bedside drawer, the more Bucky thinks about it) and presented it to Bucky who was still three orgasms out of his mind and on his stomach.

He untied the ribbon on top of the small box and took off the lid to reveal a small black plug. It looked completely ordinary compared to what they do have, until Steve held up a remote and pressed a button. The plug buzzed to life inside the box and Bucky’s eyes went wide.

So, with Bucky still filled to the brim with Steve’s spunk, he stands at the kitchen counter with the vibrations on the highest setting and he might murder his husband after this.

There’s never a dull day in the Barnes-Rogers household. 

Bucky grips the counter until his knuckles, on one hand at least, start to turn white. The metal one is making some concerning sounds against the marble, but at the moment Bucky can’t really find it in himself to care all that much.

The steady, high vibrations continue even as Steve walks into the kitchen to see his  _ work _ . 

Steve leans against the doorway, still only clad in his boxers, with the remote in his hand and a smirk plastered on his face. His stupidly beautiful, bearded face.

“Alright there Bucky?” Steve asks, voice full of faux-sympathy. He lowers the setting and Bucky has the gall to whine about it. 

“I hate you.” Bucky says when he can finally form words beyond choked up moans and whines. Steve simply laughs and makes his merry way over to him, tucking a lock of Bucky’s hair behind his ear.

“And I have it on good authority that you don’t, sweetheart.” Steve grabs and releases Bucky’s left hand from its death grip on the counter and brings it up to his mouth, kissing the ring that sits on his fourth finger. 

Steve easily slides behind Bucky, his front covering his husband’s back, and slips the hand not holding the remote to the plug down the front of Bucky’s very tiny shorts that leave little to the imagination. 

He grips Bucky’s hard cock, his own pressing up against Bucky’s ass, and  _ teases _ , that motherfucker. Fleeting touches to his leaking tip or not moving at all. Probably worst of all, Steve’s got the toy flipping between the lowest and highest setting and Bucky can feel himself spasm around the thing. He wants more. He needs more.

“Steve,” Bucky tries to urge him to  _ move on with it already _ , however Steve gives a non-committal  _ hm _ and continues to tease the ever living hell out of Bucky. So he tries again. “ _ Steve _ ,” Bucky tries again and thrusts his hips into Steve’s hands. 

Bad idea.

With one swift movement, Bucky is on front on the floor, knees digging into and face pressed against the cool hardwood. Steve’s weight completely covers him and he is pinned.

“You are so damn impatient.” Steve growls in his ear and Buck hears a tear that most definitely comes from his shorts.

Which is fine, Steve can always buy him a new pair. Or seven.

The grip on Bucky’s cock is now tight and the vibrations are sending shocks of pleasure right up his spine. There’s a warm feeling pooling in his belly and his legs are shaking. He’s about to come. 

“Fuck!” Bucky shouts. His vision goes a little white and he spills all over himself and the floor beneath him. Yet Steve doesn’t let up. The plug continues to vibrate and Bucky squirms under the weight and pressure of Steve above him. Just keeping him there. 

Steve’s stripped from his own boxers at some point, his bare cock dragging up and down against Bucky’s covered hole. 

Pulling away, Steve runs his hand down Bucky’s back down to his plugged up hole, grabbing hold of the base and pulling it out torturously slow.

Now, Bucky can only be described as a wet puddle of moans on their kitchen floor. Everything from the way Steve has him pinned to the vibe that is halfway out of him that his husband just pushes back in.

“ _ God,  _ Steve  _ please _ ! Please, please,  _ please _ just fuck me! I  _ need _ it, c’mon—” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” Steve pulls the plug out completely and gives him a smack on his cheek before spreading them. 

Bucky’s face heats, can feel Steve staring.

“Look how full y’are Buck, you’re just gaggin’ to get knocked up, huh? Make such a pretty sight.”

And Christ, he kind of is.

Before Bucky can even think of a half-assed retort in the state he’s in, Steve’s cock fills him up nice and deep.

He’s slick from earlier as well and Steve is able to slide right in easy as can be.

One thrust in and Bucky is fuck-drunk on Steve’s honest monster sized cock and it’s like coming home every single time, he swears it.

Little  _ ngh _ ’s and  _ ah _ ’s fall from his “pretty pink mouth” as Steve likes to call it and is only half listening to the absolute filth falling from Steve’s mouth as he fucks Bucky into the sun (it feels like, at least). 

The June heat and Steve railing into him, hitting his spot right on the money every single time, have Bucky sweating and panting and moaning like a whore and boy does Steve let him know it, too.

“Louder Buck, c’mon. I know my slut s’got more in him than that.” Somehow he picks up the pace even more and Bucky gets that hot tingly sense low in his belly once again.

“Steve m’gonna—”

“ _ Fuck _ , yeah go ahead, Buck. One more. C’mon,  _ c’mon _ .”

Bucky barely holds on another five seconds before spilling all over himself for a second time, hole tightening around Steve’s cock, milking the orgasm out of him too and adding even more spend to the mess that was already inside of him. He’s going to need a bath. 

They’re both catching their breath when Bucky spots the plug across the room. Lord, Steve must have chucked it just to have it out of Bucky. The thought makes him warm.

“I think,” Steve begins as he manuvers his husband around so they can get their post-sex cuddles. “that was a good investment.”

Bucky agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> my twitter is [peachybuckys](https://twitter.com/peachybuckys?s=21) :)


End file.
